The Nameless Hunter
by sadisticmasochist kitsune
Summary: Every one knows a bounty hunter killed Kurama. This is the other side of the story. Hunter's point of view.


Disclimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

"talking"

'thinking'

The Nameless Hunter

Through the pitch black night, a glow was waiting deep within a dense forest of the Demon Plain. It shone as a beacon in the dreary gloom. The trees broad and weathered stood oppressively. As the guardians of the dark, they glared down with a contemptuous sagacity. The creatures residing amongst their protection were by no means mortal beasts. Bearing horn and fangs like daggers these creatures held a lust for the coppery tang of human blood. A shadow passing through the oaken fortress ceased his quest. A shrill keening had captured his ear.

Astounded I pondered on this newest development. It would seem that my prey had allowed his grief to over balance rational thought. Stealthily I slipped amongst the shadows bearing doom on my prey. The madness which had driven me subsided as the excitement of the hunt seeped into my soul. Closer I came till I was aware of the dying embers. The high mourning of the kitsune thief rattled in my ears.

"Soon. Soon it shall lie dead. As you too shall perish despicable kitsune." I whispered with a fever in my voice.

Hidden by an ebony cloak I watched my prey mourn. Astounding how rapid a demon's healing abilities are. The injuries from our last encounter were nothing but the slimmest of memories. At least physically the wounds were healed yet the emotional scars I inflicted as I forced him to watch his companion die will never heal.

'Despair no more my kitsune thief. For upon this very night I shall relieve you of your suffering.' I thought observing my prey.

His golden eyes always cold and calculating matching the iciness of his silver hair. With a soft click I raised my gun and aimed at the kitsune's heart. Those velvet covered silver fox ears twitched to my hideout. His slender figure swiveled to face me his voice falsely hopeful as he called out.

"Kuronue? Is that-" his words dwindled as I emerged into the meager light. He visibly choked back the panic that was rising, threatening to overwhelm his senses, furiously shuddering.

"This is your time Youko." I hissed at the alarmed kitsune. Youko bolted up and fleeing into the wild creature's haven he fled for his life. Amused as I was by his senseless flight I easily tracked him, aided by the clamor of his passage. As a phantom I ghosted between the shadows and guardians advancing doom upon the hapless kitsune.

I watched as my prey, weary with fatigue collapsed panting heavily. Spying the glint of my weapon he surged to his feet terror pressing him on towards the safety his instincts believed in. silent I watched, swift I followed my prey.

His path wandered becoming wildly erratic. He was driven to the point of exhaustion. Terror and panic being all that kept him moving forward. Terror of me, The Hunter, whose gun rains down swift and deadly judgment on usurpers. Exploding from the forest sanctuary my prey burst into a moon circle. I entered as my prey collapsed to the ground enervated. He stated to rise then abruptly dropped again. Blindly he groped the dark ground for something.

'His strength no doubt. But it will do no good.' I thought as I advanced.

With a burst of energy from hidden reserves my prey sprinted back to the oaken fortress. Amazed I trailed my prey as he ran deeper into the forbidding maze. I was behind as he leapt from the trees into a rolling meadow bathed in moonlight turning it silver. His shining silver hair and pale robes streaming he appeared to be a celestial being.

Yet I knew him for what he was. A deceitful fox hiding in robes of serenity. As I swept closer I watched as the kitsune fell once more. Weary he barely managed to keep entirely off the ground. I drew near and closer to my prey, my weapon poised o pour down punishment.

"Please. Please Inari-sama." I heard him utter to his deity and me his eyes imploring his desire to live. I harkened not to his desperate pleas. My prey was here, defenseless and weak, and I was ready to avenge the crimes he committed.

He cowered, vulnerable out in the open. I had almost accomplished my goal. I have trapped a wild creature in an invisible cage of fear on the free plain. I directed justice's path and aimed the gun at his heart. His ears twitched as the audible click of my gum as I released the safety. Time froze and my heart raced with excitement. My prey waited for his life's exodus. He knew. Knew and realized there was no escape, no where to run and no place to hide.

Justice rang and judgment slammed into him. The power sending him sprawling, a torrent of blood pouring from his torso. His feverish golden eyes glazed over as I watched fascinated while the river of red raged, angry at being released from its beautiful prison. The proud Youko Kurama at last lay dead after a thousand year reign of veneration.

Smirking, my deed complete, I left the fallen kitsune to rot. Musing I went about my course.

'A worthy opponent, he lasted longer than the others before him. He shall be remembered for his cunning.' Satisfied I returned to the world of shadows ready. To wait and to plan the next hunt. Yet I knew that none would be as appealing or rewarding as that of the hunt for the King of Thieves.

XXXXXXXXXX

SMK: This was an attempt to write in Edgar Allen Poe's style of Dark Romanticism. Please review and tell me if it was any good.


End file.
